thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovu (The Lion King: Revisited)
Kovu is a young adult male lion, the prince consort of Pride Rock, and the youngest son of Zira. He is the mate of Kiara, the crown princess of Pride Rock. Shortly after his birth, Kovu was named the chosen heir of Scar. However, once Simba rose to the throne, he exiled Kovu and his pride to the Outlands, where Kovu's mother, Zira, raised him to resent the Pride Landers and, in particular, the royal family. Kovu's view of the enemy pride was slightly altered when he encountered the princess of Pride Rock, Kiara, who had wandered into the Outlands in search of adventure. The two cubs formed a tentative friendship, though they were quickly separated by their feuding parents. Upon finding out about Kovu's friendship with Kiara, Zira resolved to use her son to infiltrate Simba's pride and seize the throne. For years after, Zira trained Kovu to be a ruthless killer, and when it came time for Kiara's first hunt, she had her children set fire to the grasslands while Kovu was sent ahead to rescue Kiara. Kovu delivered Kiara safely to the Pride Lands, where he requested to join the pride. Simba reluctantly agreed, though he reserved judgment on Kovu's character. Over the next few days, Kovu's attempts on Simba's life were thwarted by Kiara, whom Kovu began to grow fond of. The two's friendship slowly blossomed into love until Kovu resolved to tell Kiara the truth about his mission. Zira caught wind of Kovu's betrayal and framed him for an ambush, which led to his expulsion from the Pride Lands. Kiara sought Kovu out and convinced him to unite their feuding prides. Though Zira refused to see reason and died trying to kill Simba, Simba accepted the Outsiders, and Kovu was allowed to rejoin the pride. In a ceremony at Pride Rock, Kovu was accepted as Kiara's mate and the future king consort of the Pride Lands. Appearance Kovu's pelt is auburn, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is dark brown. His eyes are green. Personality Kovu, unlike his mother and siblings, is very relaxed, kind and friendly, and does not necessarily believe in their ways. Despite this, when his mother asks him to do something, he will obey and even approach his older sibling should he try to disobey her. He holds no animosity towards the Lion Guard, frequently avoiding confrontation with them. History Cubhood Kovu is first seen in the film when Kiara, a Pride Lander cub, wanders into the Outlands and accidentally trips off a fallen log and knocks into him. The two cubs sprawl on the ground, coughing. Kovu immediately jumps back up and snarls at Kiara, who backs away in fear. He demands to know who she is, but she doesn't answer, only tries to evade him without turning her back. He stops, puzzled, and asks what she's doing. She fiercely explains to him that her father had told her to never turn her back on an Outsider. Kovu teases her and asks if she always did what "Daddy" said. Kiara vehemently denies it, but Kovu just laughs and teasingly calls her "Daddy's Little Girl." He then walks across a trail of stones that are jutting out of a nearby swamp, boasting that Outsiders don't need anybody and that he could take care of himself. Kiara follows him out onto the stones and Kovu turns around to see a crocodile about to swallow her whole. The two cubs run away in fear and a chase instigates. Eventually, Kovu decides to distract the crocodiles so Kiara can get away. But when he runs out of stones to jump on, he falls into the water and nearly gets eaten, if not for Kiara, who leaps on the crocodile's snout. The two escape up a thin tree branch and collapse on dry land, but not before Kiara smugly blows a raspberry at the crocodiles before the two leave. They run into a patch of grass and Kovu listens enthusiastically as Kiara vents about how exciting the chase had been. Eventually, she softens and tells Kovu that he had been really brave. He compliments her as well and then introduces himself. She tells him her name and then tries to play tag with him, but he doesn't understand what she's doing. Kiara quickly picks up on this and begins to growl and bounce back and forth. Kovu, recognizing the new game, snarls in response. But as he does so, out of nowhere, Simba appears and roars over Kiara. In response, Kovu's own mother, Zira, jumps to the defense of her son. She then introduces Kovu as her son and the young lion Scar had chosen to be his successor. Simba growls at Kovu, who quakes in fear. Zira goes on to explain that Kovu had been the last born before Simba exiled Scar and his pride to the Outlands. Simba forcefully reminds her about the penalties of entering the Pride Lands, but Zira reminds him that Kovu was just a cub. As a test, she offers Kovu to Simba, but the lion king tells Zira to "take him and get out." He then takes Kiara by her scruff and carries her away. Zira does the same to Kovu and the two cubs whisper good-bye to each other before separating. A while later, Kovu came across Nuka, who was pinned down by Kion, Kiara's younger brother, who had come to the Outlands to solve the problem of lions not sharing a waterhole with his hyena friend Jasiri's clan. The two brothers, along with Kion and Jasiri circle each other with Kion questioning the two on why they are in the Outlands and not in the Pride Lands, to which Nuka says that they are not welcome there. After learning that Kion is Simba's son, Kovu wondered if the King would let his family back into the Pride Lands, with the possibility that he could see Kiara again. Kion is surprised to hear that Kovu knows his sister, to which Kovu says it was a while ago, before telling Nuka that they should take Kion and Jasiri to see Zira. He agrees with a sinister tone to his voice, and he and Kovu lead Kion back to their mother, Zira. Kovu excitedly informs his mother that their visitor is Simba's son Kion and waits to see what his mother has to say on the matter. When the conversation turns to Kion's ability as a leader of the Lion Guard, Kovu's curiosity is piqued and Zira starts to reveal her knowledge of the Roar of the Elders. He is shocked when he learns that Kion can conjure water from using his Roar on a nearby cloud. Eventually, his mother drags Kion away from everyone to speak with him in private, leaving him alone with his sister Vitani, Nuka and Jasiri with an order to play nice. Later, Nuka becomes antsy over his mother's absence and attempts to strike Jasiri. Kovu leaps between them, urging him not to start anything as per their mother's words. Jasiri laughs at him, assuring him that she can play any game Nuka wants much better than he can. Just as Nuka pounces, Zira returns, much to Kovu's delight. Kovu then watches his mother force Jasiri out, claiming that Kion has sided with the lions. Zira then leads her children back to Kion. Kovu becomes confused when he sees that Kion has been cornered, and asks his mother why they can't be friends. His mother tells him that Kion made his own choice to side with the hyenas and that it is his fault. When Nuka voices his concern over the Roar, Zira explains that Kion cannot use it against them since using it on lions was how Scar lost it all those years ago. Zira then offers Kion one final chance to side with her, but Kion notices Ono flying overhead and calls the Lion Guard together. Kovu becomes fearful and immediately withdraws himself. When the Outsiders gather together again, Zira tells them to stand tall. Kovu is noticeably upset about the situation and lowers his head. Kion is then reminded by Bunga that Scar lost the Roar by using it for evil and not by using it against lions, and, despite Zira's please to listen to her, Kion unleashes the Roar on all the Outlanders. Kovu quickly dives out of the way and shields himself, missing the impact entirely. When the Outsiders vanish over the canyon, Kovu looks toward Kion, who glowers back at him. When he moves a step towards him Kovu runs after his family, calling for his mother to wait for him. More coming soon! Family *'Mother:' Zira *'Brother:' Nuka *'Sister:' Vitani *'Spouse:' Kiara Behind the scenes * Kovu is voiced by Jason Marsden as a young adult. Ryan O'Donohue voiced him as a cub. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Reformed Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited